


Luna Lovegood and the Sorting Hat

by HeartHeart314



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sorting Hat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHeart314/pseuds/HeartHeart314
Kudos: 4





	Luna Lovegood and the Sorting Hat

Luna was waiting in the the Entrance Hall with the other new Hogwarts students. Next to her, two students were guessing which house they would be sorted into.

“All my brothers are in Gryffindor,” said one girl. “I bet I get Gryffindor.”

“As long as I don’t get Slytherin,” said the boy next to her. “That’s where they put all the evil wizards and witches. That’s what I heard.”

“Do you think it might be the curse of Slytherin House that makes the students evil?” interrupted Luna. “If the Slytherins really are evil that is, the common denominator is the Slytherin House.” Luna paused for a moment. “Maybe the Sorting Hat keeps the balance of good and evil.”

The two students looked at her, the boy with his mouth slightly open. Staring into space, Luna wondered whether she should have been having second thoughts about putting the Sorting Hat on her head, but her father would have said something if there was any danger to her. She smiled to herself. Not everyone had a clever father who knew all about the hidden secrets of magical society. That must have been the reason she had observed such strange behaviour in her classmates. It had become quite clear to her that many of her fellow first years hadn’t ever been taught to think. After leaving the Hogwarts Express and following a man so large he must have been part giant, she had seen the older students walking towards carriages led by strange metallic horse-like creatures with bony wings. She had asked a fellow first year what those creatures were called, and had been told that there weren’t any creatures there at all. What a bizarre response. Luna believed that her classmate couldn’t see the creatures. Why didn’t her classmate believe that Luna _could_ see them? It was as if they thought that there was only one way to see the world.

Luna was thinking about those skeletal creatures and how she could find out more about them, when Professor McGonagall brought them all into the Great Hall. The first thing Luna noticed was the ceiling, or rather, the absence of one. Looking up, one could see all the beauty of the evening sky, though on closer inspection Luna could see that there was some magical barrier separating inside from out. Her father had told her that there were thousands of magical enchantments at Hogwarts, and that the secrets to creating them were lost to present day witches and wizards, though he suspected that their close magical kin, the goblins, still retained some of this ancient knowledge. She also noticed all the students sitting in the Great Hall, along four tables. They were a noisy bunch, really. She wished they would be quiet. And suddenly they were quiet. _Had she done that?_ No, it was Professor McGonagall that had silenced the students.

Professor McGonagall called on the first name, “Creevey, Colin”. The boy who wanted to be sorted into any house but Slytherin walked over to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. It wasn’t long before the Hat yelled “Gryffindor!” and the boy ran off to join the furthest right table while the students applauded and yelled loudly.

_So much for quiet._

And it went on. Professor McGonagall called name after name, a brief silence repeatedly broken by the Sorting Hat and students. Until Professor McGonagall called her name.

“Lovegood, Luna.”

Luna moved towards the stool. She had noticed that many of her fellow first years had been quite nervous, walking on stage in front of the whole school. But she couldn’t see why. Most of the students weren’t even paying attention to her, instead they were having whispered conversations amongst themselves.

Luna lifted the Sorting Hat from the stool, sat down, and casually placed the Hat on her head.

_Luna, Luna, Luna. Ah yes, I remember your parents well, Xenophilius and Pandora, such interesting minds,_ Luna heard the Sorting Hat speak to her within her mind. _I am sorry to hear about your mother._

_Yes, it was rather sad,_ Luna thought to herself. _At least I’ve still got Dad._

_Yes, well. Let’s see what we have here. Inquisitive mind, confidence, integrity in spades. You’re the perfect fit for Ravenclaw, though you will stand out, even there._

_I was wondering if you were going to place me in Slytherin,_ thought Luna. _You know, to keep the balance of good and evil._

_Would you like to be placed in Slytherin?_ replied the Sorting Hat, sounding surprised.

_Not particularly, but if someone has to be the next Dark Lady, I could do it. I would be kinder than most I think._

_I don’t think you could do it. I can see it’s not in your nature. But you needn’t worry about filling the space for evil in this world Luna. The world is Dark enough already._

_So then you will make me a force for good._

_Luna, you will make the world brighter no matter where I place you. Are you ready to join your housemates?_

_Yes_

“Ravenclaw!” cried the Sorting Hat.


End file.
